Mirate
by Daya1
Summary: Alguien que lo ama le dara una leccion de vida, ¿sera Draco capaz de luchar o lo vera todo perdido? DG, RR!


Mírate... Por un momento, deja el rencor a un lado. Solo siéntate frente a mi y dime en qué te has convertido, dime si verdaderamente querías ser lo que eres. No, no me mires así, te pido por favor que solo por un rato olvides quien eres tu y quien soy yo y que guardes esa mirada de odio que tienes reservada solo para mi.  
  
Aunque no lo creas solo intento ayudar. Si, si... ya sé, tu no necesitas ayuda, no me necesitas a mi ni a nadie, ¿verdad? Tu orgullo... ¿no ves como te consume cada día más? Me gustaría saber que tipo de venda tienes en los ojos, debe ser una muy gruesa que ni siquiera deja pasar la luz del día.  
  
Ya sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar, conmigo no sirven de nada las palabras hirientes, las miradas frías... Estoy vacunada contra tu veneno. Y sé que eso te molesta, oh si... Te molesta muchísimo porque probablemente soy la única persona a la que no puedes hacer daño con palabras. No me preguntes por qué, pero sabes que nunca te tuve miedo, nunca causaste en mi cualquier otra sensación que no fuera lástima. Siento decírtelo así, pero siempre me has causado mucha lástima.  
  
Ya estamos otra vez, ¿que no ves que no me importa que me mires como si cincuenta cuchillos quisieran atravesarme? Odias inspirar lástima, pero realmente tu historia es digna de ser contada.  
  
Naciste en el seno de una familia rica e importante, solo había un inconveniente, tus padres eran mortífagos. Un chiquillo delgadito y debilucho como tú no podía convertirse en un mortífago como su padre, anunciaban todos. Cuanta decepción causaste... Sobre todo en tu padre, que esperaba tener un digno sucesor.  
  
Pero, ¿cómo entrenar para ser mortífago a un niño que desde muy pequeñito había estado enfermo? La deshonra de la familia, tu propia familia llegó a odiarte. Al dar a luz tu madre sufrió complicaciones en el parto y no podría volver a tener hijos, no más opciones para un verdadero heredero. Por tu culpa. Tu padre tan solo contaba con un crío estupido al que debía, tenía que convertir en una persona cruel, odiosa, sin sentimientos... Un monstruo.  
  
Pero a Lucius a menudo se le iba la mano y con cada Cruciatus al que te sometía pasabas semanas y semanas enfermo. En esos momentos ya inspirabas lástima a los propios elfos que servían tu casa, siempre solo, maltratado, ni una sola palabra de aliento...  
  
Y creciste, entre abusos y palizas, entre odio, rencor, asesinatos que se producían en tu propia casa a pocos metros de tu habitación y que tu habitualmente debías presenciar. Ese era tu entrenamiento, el entrenamiento perfecto pensaban todos. Días tras otro sembraban oscuridad en tu corazón, no sentías respeto por nada ni nadie, solo odio... Un odio que te ayudaba a mantenerte vivo. No sé si has llegado a matar a alguien... Ni siquiera sé si de verdad tienes la sangre fría para poder hacerlo.  
  
Dime, en tus dieciséis años de vida... ¿cuántas veces pensaste en suicidarte? Con un simple Dissendio podrías haber acabado con tu sufrimiento, con un Avada Kedabra que manejabas a la perfección morirías sin dolor alguno. Pero hasta para eso eras un cobarde como bien se ocupó tu padre de recordarte. Te incitaba a que hicieras una locura, pero no... simplemente eras un cobarde sin valor para quitarse la vida. Cuanto sufrimiento podrías haberte ahorrado...  
  
Creo que ya es suficiente, que no debo mortificarte más con tu infancia. A pesar de todo tu no tienes la culpa de ser despreciable, tu eras un niño enfermo indigno de ser heredero de los Malfoy. ¿Cuántas veces te repitieron aquello? Una y otra vez, sin compasión.  
  
Decidiste dejar de ser débil, querías por encima de todo convertirte en el modelo de perfección que tus padres buscaban. El perfecto estudiante, un chico guapo, inteligente y lo más importante para ellos, sin sentimientos, sin escrúpulos. Dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para contar con la aprobación de tu familia. Grave error... nunca debiste dejar que la oscuridad inundara todo tu ser.  
  
A lo largo de tu vida encontraste a varias personas buenas que quisieron ayudarte, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tu única preocupación era ser aceptado por tus padres. Y si, llegaste a convertirte en un digno heredero. Con tan solo dieciséis años manejas a la perfección todos los hechizos que existen que causan dolor alguno, te has convertido en un maestro de las Pociones, causas daño allá por donde pasas.  
  
¿Por qué nunca hiciste caso a tu padrino? El bueno de Severus... cometió muchísimos errores al igual que tu, pero supo rectificar a tiempo. El te ofrecía su ayuda a escondidas de Lucius quien lo consideraba un tutor excelente. Intentaba sacarte de aquella pesadilla pero supongo que la presión de ellos era más fuerte, te dejaste consumir. Una vez más no supiste luchar. Pobre Severus... ha debido sufrir mucho por no poder alejarte de todo, por haber permitido que cayeras en todo lo que el había sufrido anteriormente. Debiste haberlo escuchado...  
  
Draco... un nombre poderoso para un hombre destinado a ser poderoso. Aunque nunca conseguiste tener el valor de un dragón, te rendiste a lo más fácil, a lo que te ofrecían sin más... No luchaste por ser tu mismo. Un dragón hubiera luchado hasta la muerte, no eres digno de ese nombre. Espero poder llamarte así, no me gusta nada tu apellido.  
  
Estás temblando. No, no lo niegues, aún no puedes controlar tu cuerpo. Hace frío... pero yo creo que quizás sea el frío de tu corazón lo que te hace temblar. Duele recordar, sí... Sé perfectamente que en este momento me lanzarías un Avada Kedraba y... ¿o quizás me harías sufrir primero? Aún no sé cual es tu estilo. Y no quiero comprobarlo, por eso tuve que quitarte la varita y amarrarte, espero que no me guardes rencor.  
  
Te estarás preguntando por qué hago esto, pensarás que estoy loca... Y tienes razón, nunca estuve tan loca como ahora. ¿Por qué lo hago? Está bien Draco, te lo diré.  
  
Ya te dije que no me dolían tus palabras... Pero hay algo que me duele, hay algo que me desgarra por dentro y que no me deja vivir. Por mucho que intento olvidar no puedo... Lo hago porque me destroza ver como la persona a la que amo tira su vida por el retrete.  
  
¿No te ríes? Pensé que te haría gracia. Yo, enamorada de alguien como tu, es irónico. Todavía no se como pude enamorarme de la oscuridad... Porque estas lleno de odio Draco, porque no dejas paso a nada ni nadie en tu corazón. Antes te mentí... Al principio pensé que me inspirabas solo lástima si, pero desde la primera vez que te vi, la primera vez que me insultaste pasaste a ocupar mi corazón por completo. Y día tras día me sigues insultando, una y otra vez... y por eso ya estoy vacunada. Pero no estoy vacunada contra tu propio dolor, no estoy preparada para ver como sufres, no soporto ver como te estás destruyendo días tras día, sin descanso.  
  
Daría mi vida si con ello consiguiera arrancarte una sola sonrisa sincera. Daría mi vida si con ello pudiera hacerte olvidar todo el dolor, si yo pudiera hacerte feliz Draco...  
  
Es tarde, estarás cansado de estar sentado en esa fría piedra. No encontré un sitio mejor, tuve que traerte a las mazmorras, era el único sitio en el que podía... controlarte por un rato. Siento no tener nada con que abrigarte, realmente en este sitio hace mucho frío. ¿Quieres que te suelte ya? Supongo que ya he dicho todo cuanto tenía que decir.  
  
Te sentirás humillado, lo sé, pero lo necesitabas y yo necesitaba decirte todo esto. Hace tiempo que no me miras, te mantienes con la mirada fija en el suelo. ¿No te lo han dicho nunca? Te queda mucho mejor el pelo tal como lo tienes, no necesitas ningún producto para dejarlo en su sitio... Estás más guapo al natural.  
  
Tienes unos ojos preciosos, lástima que solo los uses para inspirar miedo. ¿Con cuántas chicas te has acostado ya, Draco? Lo siento, se que es una indiscreción por mi parte, pero tienes medio Hogwarts a tus pies... Que insensata debo parecer, fijarme en la persona más inalcanzable... en alguien que odia a mi familia y a todo lo que me rodea.  
  
Como ves estoy haciendo tiempo, he de admitir que me da miedo soltarte. Eres mucho más fuerte y más alto que yo, la varita está junto a ti, podrías acabar conmigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y supongo que es lo que más te apetece, ¿no? Cada minuto que pasa pienso más y más que no debí hacer esto... pero no hay vuelta atrás.  
  
Voy a soltarte, ya llevamos dos horas aquí... Por cierto, ¿por qué no he oído tu voz? No has abierto la boca... Te estarán buscando, tú si eres importante.  
  
Ya está Draco... ya estás libre.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Virginia Weasley contemplaba al joven tendido a sus pies esperando que de un momento a otro este la atacara. Pero no tenía miedo... algo en su corazón le decía que no debía tenerle miedo a pesar de que lo había humillado hasta más no poder.  
  
Se agachó y cogió la varita del rubio que estaba a pocos pasos de él.  
  
-Toma-, dijo tendiéndole la varita. Se mantenía firme pero aún así no podía evitar que su pulso temblara sofocadamente.  
  
-Estúpida... podría matarte con una sola palabra-, contestó Draco con voz ronca sin levantar la vista del suelo. Su respiración era agitada, clavaba las uñas en el frío suelo de piedra haciéndose daño pero no le importaba, no sentía nada, ni siquiera el frío que hacía que una nube de vaho apareciera frente a él cada vez que respiraba.  
  
-Lo sé, pero esto es lo justo. Te retuve contra tu voluntad, ahora debo dejarte ir y devolverte tu varita. Es decisión tuya lo que hagas a partir de este momento.  
  
-¿No tienes miedo?-, preguntó el joven que seguía sin aceptar su varita de manos de la pelirroja.  
  
-Tengo miedo de que sea demasiado tarde y de que no puedas volver atrás, tengo miedo de que... -,la pelirroja tomó aire para poder continuar, -miedo de haberme equivocado en todo y de que realmente seas un monstruo.  
  
Ginny escuchó una leve risa proveniente del joven y se sentó en el suelo frente a él, ignorando que su propio cuerpo se congelaba por momentos. Permanecieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, escuchando tan solo la respiración del otro, sus huesos estaban entumecidos por el frío y por estar sentados en el incómodo suelo, pero ninguno de los dos se movía.  
  
-Vete-, dijo de repente Draco.  
  
-No-.  
  
-Vete-, repitió.  
  
-No hasta que tu no vuelvas a tu Sala Común.  
  
-Volveré cuando tu te vayas.  
  
-No, no lo harás. No te voy a dejar solo en este lugar aunque tenga que morirme de frío. No soy estúpida... a estas alturas si tienes el valor suficiente para cometer una locura y no me lo perdonaría jamás.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haría?-.  
  
-Es la primera vez que te veo derrumbado y yo he causado todo esto, tengo que asegurarme que estarás bien. Al menos por ahora.  
  
-¿Y que vas hacer? ¿Seguirme? No puedes controlarme... Hogwarts es demasiado grande. Puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento.  
  
-No... no. Me pegaré a ti como una lapa si hace falta, no te dejaré solo... No voy a permitir que cometas una locura.  
  
-Tú lo provocaste. ¿Remordimientos?-.  
  
-No lo entiendes... Yo pensaba que todo lo que yo dijera no te afectaría nunca pero... No, ¡no puedes hacer una locura! Todo lo que dije, lo dije sin pensar, yo no...  
  
-No te retractes ahora, ya está todo dicho. El mundo estará mucho mejor sin mi, y como tu has dicho, ahora si tengo valor para hacerlo. El valor que tu me has dado.  
  
-¡No!-, gritó la pelirroja. -¿No lo entiendes? No te dije todo esto para que te mataras imbécil, ¡lo hice para que abrieras los ojos! ¡Para que vuelvas atrás ahora que estás a tiempo!  
  
-Esa la única solución, ya no hay remedio. No hay forma alguna de acabar con el odio que hay en mi mas que acabando conmigo.  
  
Draco se levantó del suelo pero cuando fue a coger su varita, la pelirroja la atrapó antes que él y se puso en pie también.  
  
-No, no lo harás.  
  
-Dame la varita.  
  
-No.  
  
-No quiero hacerte daño, dame la varita.  
  
-Tendrás que matarme Draco Malfoy, no voy a permitir que acabes con todo.  
  
Draco se adelantó unos pasos quedando más cerca de la pelirroja la cual lo apuntó con la varita.  
  
-No te muevas, no voy a usarla contra ti si es lo que estás pensando, pero puedo paralizarte.  
  
-Hazlo tu. Vamos, mátame. Si quieres hacerme un favor, mátame. Sabes usar el hechizo, eres buena en Encantamientos.  
  
-¡No! ¡No me puedes pedirme eso, maldita sea!-, gritó Virginia dejando que lágrimas furiosas cayeran por sus mejillas. -¡Tienes que luchar! No puedes dejar que tu familia te venza, ¡no puedes hacer eso! Puedes tener una vida nueva, puedes volver atrás y borrar todo el daño que has hecho, ¡no puedes rendirte!-.  
  
-Ya he luchado bastante. Déjame descansar. Por favor.  
  
En un momento de descuido de la pelirroja, Draco se lanzó contra ella y consiguió arrebatarle la varita.  
  
-¡Apártate!-, gritó el joven la ver que la pelirroja no se rendía y que estaba dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes.  
  
Se tiró contra él derribándolo y ambos cayeron al suelo, forcejeando por la varita que aún estaba en manos de Draco.  
  
-No me obligues a hacerte daño, apártate.  
  
-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡No lo voy a permitir!  
  
Draco era mucho más fuerte que ella y consiguió rodearla con un solo brazo e inmovilizarla poniéndose sobre ella al tiempo que se apuntaba con su propia varita a la cabeza. Virginia dejó de luchar y lloró mientras notaba que su corazón se partía en pedazos. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, temblaban, estaban doloridos y no tenían fuerzas para seguir peleando.  
  
-Es la única solución-, susurró el rubio a modo de disculpa.  
  
-No, no lo es... Sabes que ese es el camino más fácil, el más corto, pero no es la solución.  
  
-¿Cuál es la solución?-.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte, por favor. No lo hagas, deja la varita Draco.  
  
-¿Cómo va ayudarme alguien como tú? Esto es la vida real, nadie puede ayudarme. Si no lo hago yo, me matará mi padre o Voldemort cuando sepan que ya no quiero seguir su camino. Es cuestión de tiempo.  
  
-Si Voldemort te mata, habrás muerto luchando por lo que quieres... ¿Es que no lo ves? Rendirte es hacer aquello que tus padres querían que hicieras antes... Antes no les importabas porque eras un niño como otro cualquiera, ahora les importas porque no tienes sentimientos. ¿Aceptas que alguien te quiera por lo que no eres, o por lo que en realidad eres?-.  
  
-Nadie me quiere por lo que soy, porque no soy nada.  
  
Ginny le cogió la barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Pudo ver un gran dolor en ellos, un dolor que le partió el alma. Fue acercando la otra mano muy despacio hasta la mano de Draco que agarraba fuertemente la varita y la apartó suavemente de la cabeza del rubio haciendo que cayera al suelo.  
  
Draco no podía oponerse, la joven había capturado sus ojos en los suyos y un escalofrío recorría su espalda y sus brazos.  
  
-Yo te quiero por lo que eres. Déjame ayudarte... a mi manera-, dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo fuertemente.  
  
Draco sintió un calor en su corazón que nunca antes había sentido. No recordaba que nadie lo hubiera abrazado nunca de esa manera... Se sentía protegido y... ¿querido? Muchas sensaciones recorrían todo su cuerpo e iban a parar directamente a su corazón, un bloque de hielo que poco a poco se iba derritiendo y dejaba paso a un reconfortante calor que le hizo olvidar el dolor y el frío al que siempre estuvo acostumbrado.  
  
Enterró la cabeza en el cuello de la pelirroja percibiendo un suave aroma a fresa, tan distinto de aquel perfume barato que llevaba Pansy... La calidez del cuerpo de la joven lo reconfortaba cada vez más y deseaba estar siempre así, entre sus brazos, sintiendo aquella respiración en su cuello y el suave pelo rojo que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla.  
  
No entendía como había podido vivir sin aquello todo ese tiempo... Cada vez que besaba a una chica, una de esas que se arrastraba a sus pies, luego tan solo era capaz de sentir asco, llegó a odiar a las mujeres y se convirtieron en un mero juguete para él. Era cierto que nunca se había entregado a ninguna de ellas a pesar de que todas lo deseban... No podía soportar el asco que le provocaría despertar junto a una de ellas una fría mañana de invierno.  
  
Pero esta vez era distinto. Por más que buscaba, no conseguía encontrar una sola sensación en contra de la joven que lo abrazaba. Quería acariciar su pelo, aspirar su aroma, probar sus labios que se le antojaban dulces y suaves.  
  
Se despegó un poco de ella y la miró de nuevo a los ojos color chocolate que le brillaban debido a las lágrimas.  
  
-Tus ojos...-,susurró la pelirroja extasiada. ¿Y el odio y el rencor que habitaban en ellos? No conseguía encontrarlos... no estaban.  
  
-No sé que estoy haciendo, esto no puede ser... En cuanto salgamos de esta habitación todo será como antes.  
  
-No, no será como antes si tu no quieres que sea como antes. Dumbledore puede ayudarte, Severus está deseando que encamines tu vida...  
  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-.  
  
-Yo pertenezco a la Orden del Fénix, nuestro plan era convencerte para que estuvieras de nuestra parte. Severus, Harry y Dumbledore tenían que hablar mañana contigo.  
  
-Entonces... ¿todo esto es para qué esté de vuestra parte?-, preguntó el rubio oscureciendo su mirada y apretando los puños fuertemente.  
  
-No, claro que no. Yo... bueno, yo me adelanté al plan, necesitaba hablar contigo antes de que lo hicieran ellos. Te aseguro que esto no tiene nada que ver, no tienes porque unirte a nosotros si no quieres. Yo solo intento que olvides el odio, no que te unas a nosotros, eso deberás pensarlo mañana.  
  
-¿Cómo esperas que te creas?-.  
  
-Desde que hemos llegado aquí te he dicho toda la verdad, ¿por qué iba a mentirte en eso? Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver.  
  
Draco apartó la mirada de los ojos de la joven. ¿Debía creerla o todo era una trampa para que traicionara a su familia y se uniera a esa Orden de la que la pelirroja hablaba? Pero no... no cabía en su cabeza el hecho de que la joven fuera tan manipuladora, ella era... era demasiado inocente.  
  
-Mírate, piensas que te estoy mintiendo lo sé... Pero te pido que confíes en mi, no estaría arriesgándome a contarte todo lo que te he contado si mi intención no fuera otra más que la de ayudarte.  
  
-Está bien-, susurró Draco. -Te creo. Todavía no entiendo como has podido arriesgarte solo para ayudarme.  
  
-Bajo ningún concepto puedo permitir que te destruyas, aunque tenga que amarrarte a una cama por el resto de tu vida.  
  
Se produjo un breve silencio en el que Draco iba asimilando todos esos sentimientos que conocía por primera vez.  
  
-Te he necesitado toda mi vida y hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta-, dijo en un susurro tan suave que hasta Virginia que estaba a escasos milímetros de su boca tuvo dificultad para oírlo claramente.  
  
-Gracias a Merlín, gracias... -,dijo Ginny esta vez llorando de felicidad.  
  
Draco se levantó del suelo y ayudó a la joven a incorporarse. Esta vez fue el quien la abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello intentando guardar en su memoria el aroma y la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Luego, se separó de ella unos cuantos pasos y la miró seriamente.  
  
-Hola, me llamo Draco, encantado de conocerla-, dijo extendiéndole una mano con un gesto gracioso que provocó la sonrisa de Virginia.  
  
-Yo soy Virginia, pero puede llamarme Ginny. Un placer-, contestó ella estrechando su mano.  
  
-¿Cree usted que puedo empezar de nuevo Virginia?  
  
-Sin duda alguna señor.  
  
-Necesitaré su ayuda señorita.  
  
-No se preocupe, seré toda suya.  
  
Draco sonrió y su rostro se iluminó misteriosamente.  
  
-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así-, dijo la pelirroja curiosa acercándose a él y pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
  
-Es la primera vez que sonrió de verdad mi pequeña-, contestó él rodeando con sus brazos su delgada cintura y dándole un beso en la pequeña nariz.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Vale vale ¬¬... ya sé que esto solo pasa en las peliculas, que todo es muy surrealista que bla bla bla... Pero tenia ganas de escribir algo y no se porque pero se me ha ocurrido esta tontería. Hay una probabilidad entre 8738284738743843 millones de que alguien malvado reaccione ante una charla y de repente se enamore de la persona que le ha dado la charla pero... Bah, os dejo todo lo demás a vuestra imaginación. Quizá Draco ya estaba enamorado de ella, quizá llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a alguien así... Quizá ellos ya eran amigos y Ginny acaba por confesarle su amor ^0^... Como vosotros querais la verdad. Aviso que solo va a tener un capitulo, ni continuación ni nada... ya escarmente de fics largos con La Niñera (autopublicidad: La Niñera ya esta completo, tambien escrito por mi y tiene final feliz xD) Pues eso, que probablemente publique algunos fics cortos cuando se me ocurra :P  
  
Saludos a todos los lectores. 


End file.
